


A Strange Duet

by musikurt



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle knew he shouldn't be there. And, yet, there he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Duet

Kyle knew he shouldn't be there. What happened the previous night wasn't something he expected or planned, and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. It shouldn't have happened. It was very unlike him. He had always been a loyal person and despised infidelity. And yet, this was something that felt so right. The pangs of guilt he had been feeling all day were easily overshadowed by a desire to be back here. There wasn't a question of whether he'd come over when he read Tom's text. He'd actually been hoping for it all afternoon.

"You okay?" Tom asked as he returned from the kitchen with two wine glasses and a bottle of Merlot.

Kyle shook his head and smiled. "I'm fine."

Tom stared at him for a moment before popping open the bottle and pouring them each a glass. "Are you sure? You seem a bit distracted."

"Just a long day." Kyle picked up the glass closest to where he was sitting and sipped it. "This is a good one."

"It's one of my favorites," Tom replied as he took the seat on the opposite side of the island counter. "I hoped you'd like it."

Kyle shifted in his chair, trying to cast away the quiet nagging in the back of his mind. The little voice was reminding him he had a boyfriend. He didn't need a reminder. But it was hard to deny the kindred spirit he'd found in the man sitting across from him. There was much that they had in common. It wasn't just that they were songwriters. They shared a similar outlook on life and the same dedication to their craft. He'd learned the night before that they liked the same shows and had some favorite showtunes in common. They'd run through at least ten of them before they ended up in Tom's bed.

And the guilty feelings came rushing back with that thought. Kyle actually started to stand up but then dropped back into his seat.

"You seem uncomfortable," Tom observed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"No, no, sorry," Kyle put his hand on Tom's, moving it from his shoulder to the counter top between them. "Just been working on some ideas for a new scene and they keep striking me at the oddest times."

"You want me to grab something so you can write them down?" Tom stood up and started toward the piano.

Kyle shook his head. "I'll remember them. It's fine."

"Interested in at least running them by me?" Tom sat down and played a few chords. He looked up and grinned at Kyle. "Or we can reprise our little cabaret from last night."

Kyle could feel his face flush. He took a few more sips of wine before standing and joining Tom by the piano. "No singing tonight. Maybe we can watch a movie or something?" A part of him hoped that if they didn't sing they wouldn't end up sleeping together again. But the rest of him knew that it hardly mattered how they spent their evening. No matter what led up to it, Kyle was certain he couldn't resist the idea of spending another night with Tom.

Tom stood and walked to where Kyle was standing. He put an arm around Kyle's shoulders. "We could do that, if you'd like. Or we can just sit and talk, too. I wouldn't mind hearing about these new ideas you're having for the show."

"You remember that I'm your competition, right? At least that's what the critics are saying."

"The critics aren't always right," Tom laughed. "But friendly competition can be a good motivator."

Kyle looked into Tom's eyes. There was something about the way they lit up when he smiled that Kyle appreciated it. He could see Tom was happy but he could also sense the pain of history underneath. He'd seen the same sort of look in his own eyes. He'd managed to find a happiness for himself even though his life hadn't always been easy. He'd made sacrifices for others, and some of those sacrifices had cost him. He was still paying the price for some. And yet he kept doing it because it meant something to him. So he needed moments like this night with Tom to remind himself of everything that had led him to this point in his life while remembering he could still be happy.

Jimmy would have told Kyle he was being too sentimental. He would have said that Kyle hadn't experienced pain. And yet, Kyle felt it on a daily basis. Being with Jimmy, working with him, putting his heart into the project - while Jimmy only seemed to do so when it suited him. Kyle knew that no matter how good Jimmy's music was, it wouldn't get anywhere without a good book. He never pointed this out to his friend, even though he wanted to several times. But Jimmy's friendship and the art they were creating together meant more to him than that. Jimmy meant more to him. But that was never going to happen and he'd finally come to terms with it. And that was part of his personal pain.

"Where'd you go?" Tom's voice pulled Kyle out of his thoughts. At some point they'd moved to the sofa. Tom was sitting at the end and Kyle was lying across it, his head resting on Tom's lap. "You seemed like you were deep in thought."

Kyle sat up. He leaned over and gave Tom a kiss. "Just thinking about this."

"Took that long to decide to kiss me?"

"Oh, no. Was replaying last night in my head." Kyle felt like that was partly true. He'd spent over an hour earlier in the day reviewing the events - well, the highlights at least - in his mind. That was one of the times that he saw that look of happiness in his eyes - looking at his reflection in the metal refrigerator door at work. It was the same look he'd seen again in Tom's eyes just a few minutes before.

"It was pretty great, wasn't it?" Tom put a hand on the back of Kyle's neck.

Kyle nodded. "We could probably write a show about it."

"Would they allow something that hot on a Broadway stage?" Tom laughed.

"People break new ground all the time." Kyle leaned in for another kiss.

"You're really something, you know that?" Tom stood and pulled Kyle to his feet. He pulled him into an embrace. "I never would have thought this could be a thing, but I'm glad we found each other. I really, truly am."

"Someone's laying it on a bit thick tonight," Kyle joked.

"Would you rather I berate you?"

Kyle froze. He hoped Tom wasn't referring to Jimmy, but he decided to let it go. He forced himself to relax a moment later. "Some people are into that sort of thing."

Tom released Kyle from his arms and took his hand. "You're so cute when you're cheeky." He led Kyle into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I do aim to please." Kyle unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside.

Tom put a hand on Kyle's chest and pushed him down onto the bed. He climbed on top of Kyle and kissed the right side of his neck. "And you do that quite well, if I might say so."

Kyle grinned. He could get used to this. But he knew he'd need to talk to Blake in the morning. It wasn't fair to him and he figured this would only get better once he freed himself of the guilt. "I best get to work, then."


End file.
